


Ficthropology Episode 2: Henry Jenkins - Textual Poachers: Television Fans and Participatory Culture

by earis, Lukoni, Measured_Words, Nary



Series: Ficthropology Podcasts [2]
Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Academia, Henry Jenkins - Freeform, Meta, Nonfiction, Podcast, Recommendations, Textual Poachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earis/pseuds/earis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukoni/pseuds/Lukoni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For our second episode, we introduce our fourth contributor, Earis, and spiral off on an involved discussion of Henry Jenkin's 1992 book Textual Poachers: Television Fans and Participatory Culture. This text is now twenty years old, but though it is dated, still contains some interesting insights into fandom, and seemed like a reasonable place for us to start delving into an exploration of academic works on fandoms. Please share this around if you're interested, and feel free to join our communities on either Livejournal or Dreamwidth to get regular updates. We have plans to start crossposting to Tumblr as well, and if anyone has suggestions on how to promote and disseminate this podcast, we would be pleased to hear about it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficthropology Episode 2: Henry Jenkins - Textual Poachers: Television Fans and Participatory Culture

**Author's Note:**

> The podcast Ficthropology is designed as a discussion of the wonderful world of fan fiction from a critical standpoint. Modeled after an informal academic discussion group, we generally tackle one article, book, or theme per episode, from any field from anthropology, media studies, communications, women's studies - whoever has an interesting take of fanfic, its writers, readers, community, genres, themes, trends, or tropes. Anything is fair game! It is not fandom specific, and we tend to pull examples from any fandom we've come across in our travels.

[Episiode Two](http://phrontistery.info/Ficthropology_Ep2_FullEpisode.mp3) (click to play, right click and Save Link As to download) runs for an hour and ten (we sure can talk, goodness!) and be sure to check below the cut for links to his weeks recs.... as well as a bonus rec that Earis tracked down :D

**Author's Note:**

> Recs of the week!
> 
>  **Elanya's Pick:**  
> [ **Working Title**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/142739) (1333 words) by [**Franzeska**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska)  
>  Chapters: 1/1  
> Fandom: [Ghost Soup Infidel Blue (reboot)](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ghost%20Soup%20Infidel%20Blue%20\(reboot\))  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warning: Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
> Relationships: Luke/Angela's clone, Luke/Angela, Moira/Angela, Moira/Angela/Angela's Clone  
> Summary:
> 
> Luke makes out with Angela's clone and Angela gets mad and seduces Moira just to make Luke mad, and then Ryan and Luke duel to the death with their lightsabers and it ends up in an Angela/Angela's clone/Moira threesome. And Ryan feels really bad and flies off to Mars forever.
> 
>  **Lukoni's Pick:**  
> [ **Winterlong**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/195962) (1363 words) by [**torch**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/torch)  
>  Chapters: 1/1  
> Fandom: [Gundam Wing](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Gundam%20Wing)  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Relationships: Trowa Barton/Heero Yuy  
> Characters: Heero Yuy, Chang Wufei, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Relena Peacecraft, Trowa Barton  
> Summary:
> 
> You seem to be where I belong.
> 
>  **Nary's Pick:**  
> [ **The End and the Way**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/299205) (12225 words) by [**Luzula**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula)  
>  Chapters: 1/1  
> Fandom: [Left Hand of Darkness - Ursula K. Le Guin](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Left%20Hand%20of%20Darkness%20-%20Ursula%20K*d*%20Le%20Guin)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Characters: Original Characters  
> Summary:
> 
> On Posthe Tuwa of the Year One in the reign of Argaven XII, Harny Sord of Gernahan gave birth to a pervert.
> 
>  **Earis's Pick:**  
> [ **Phoenix Burning**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/33071) (88766 words) by [**Yahtzee**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee)  
>  Chapters: 24/24  
> Fandom: [Buffy the Vampire Slayer](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Buffy%20the%20Vampire%20Slayer)  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warning: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death  
> Relationships: Buffy Summers/Angel  
> Characters: Original Character  
> Summary:
> 
> At the end of Season Five, Buffy plunges to her death. Then she is resurrected -- 350 years in the future.
> 
>  **Bonus story (with illustrations!):**  
> [Wine Dark Nexus](http://www.thecircuitarchive.com/tca/archive/16/winedark.html) by Anne Carr, illustrated by Susan Lovette. The Professionals - Cretan Bulldancers!


End file.
